Surprises From the Past, Surprises For the Future
by outoffashion
Summary: Rita, pregnant and alone, tries to go on without Chris... but what she doesn't know... will surprise her. Read author's note on first section. Written when I was 14.
1. Author\'s note

**Warning! I wrote this when I was 14. Please forgive me. I'm not going to go back and edit and change everything. I'm too lazy and it's old, and it's nice to remind me of my bad fan fiction. So read if you must, and if you want to review, that's cool too. But I'm jut putting this up so I can have it somewhere together.**


	2. Chapter 1

**Surprises From The Past; Surprises For The Future**

By: Monica1983

Synopsis (for all the people who are lost--- if you are why are you reading this story!)

Chris Lorenzo and Rita Lance were partners in Homicide Division at the Palm Beach Police Department for almost six years. They both were the 'Silk Stalkings' detail-- in other words a high society crime. They both became best friends and had shared their own good and bad times together. But their was one secret they couldn't tell the other -- they both were in love with each since they first met. One night changed their whole life though. Chris was at Boston for a few days trying to figure a problem with is ex-girlfriend Jillan Dupree. At the same time Rita was trying to solve a case with Michael Price-a detective from vice. While trying to talk to a suspect, the car he went in to blew up causing Rita to be slightly injured. When Chris found out what happened, he rushed over there. That night he finally admitted his feelings for her -- that was their first night together. After that everything just went fast. Rita and Chris first denied their feelings but they knew they didn't want anything else but each other. Then Rita found out she was pregnant. Then their captain, Harry Lipschitz, found about their relationship (the rule was nothing physical between partners) but he let them off the hook. Chris then asked Rita to marry him. She first had doubts and cold feet, but she said yes and they had a private wedding. However, it wasn't so private when their wedding picture was on the cover of the Daily Beach. They got separated as partners but Rita got promoted to Chief of Detectives. She then gets kidnapped and while trying to save her, Chris gets shot and later dies at the hospital. Rita leaves Palm Beach to take care of her unborn child.

It has been eight months since my Chris left me. He was my partner, my best friend, my husband, and my soul. I loved him from when I first saw him and I'll love him until I die. All I have of him are our memories and our baby. I will be happy again when it is born, although I don't if it will be a girl or boy. I can't wait to see Chris' eyes and smile again when it's born. I wish Chris was here to see our baby's first day of life, its first word, and more wonderful moments of being parents. I miss him. I miss my Sam.

July 16

An alarm goes off and Rita Lorenzo is waking up slowly. She walks to the kitchen Fort Lauderdale Loft. "So, my baby, what would it be for breakfast, today," she said, rubbing her stomach where her unborn child rests. While she is looking for something to her eyes wander off and sees a picture of Chris and her. It was the picture of their wedding that got them separated as partners. She touches his wedding ring, which is on a chain on her neck. "I miss you, Chris," she says as she touches the ring and the picture at the same time. "My heart has been empty since you died," she said as tears swelled in her eyes. "Wait, I can't let this get to me. Not now, at least." She dried her tears and turned on the radio to try to get Chris out of her mind. But the song that came on, which happen to be Chris' favorite, made her burst into tears. She cried for a while and after she quieted, she just wiped her face and went upstairs got ready for work. Her job was to teach people planning to be detectives. She thinks it a good way to keep Chris out of her mind, but she knows that will never happen. She knows Chris' death will always make unhappy.

July 16

It is five a.m. in Los Angeles, California and a man is having a dream. He sees a beautiful with deep green eyes and soft brown hair. He can't remember who she is, but she is beautiful. He wakes up from the dream. "Damn! Fifth time this week. Who am I dreaming about? I have to find out who she is." He sighs, lays back down, and goes to sleep. A couple of hours later, the man is eating breakfast, while two men dressed in black watch him closely. "Would you mind? I am trying eat decent breakfast. I can't do that with you two jerks watching me," he says in disgust. "Look, sir. It's our job to watch you," the tall one said with a straight face. "Also, why do you keep calling me sir? You know, I would really like to be called by my real name, whatever the hell it is," the man said, trying to remember his name. "We can't say your name, sir. We can't help you remember your past. That's something you have to on your own. You especially have to try to remember Monto-- uh, why don't you just finish that breakfast and stop asking questions," the other one said trying to cover up what he almost said. After breakfast, he thought for a while. "What was he about to say? I wonder, could he have said my name or someone in my past," he said quietly. Then he heard some whispering outside. He went to the door and opened it just enough to hear their conversation. "You know there is a chance he might not remember," one said, while lighting a cigarette. "Well, how is he not going to remember that beautiful wife of his. I saw a picture of her and she is gorgeous," the other one said, smiling. "I have a wife! I have a wife!" the man said to himself. He kept on listening. "Did you know she was pregnant? The baby should be born in about a month," the tall one said quietly. The man was smiling when heard this. "Wow! I'm going to be a father!" he said proudly. "To bad his wife thinks he's dead. She must be going though a hard time," one of the men outside said. When the man inside heard this, water filled his eyes. "My poor wife and my baby! The pain they must be going through. I need to try to remember them, so I can be with them." Then he heard the men coming inside, so he quickly got to his bed and grabbed a magazine to like he was reading. The men looked at him with a funny look and left. He let out a sigh of relief when they left.

Later that night, he was sleeping and he was dreaming. But this dream was different. It showed his life in fast-forward. Then he remember everything. His uncaring parents, his loving grandmother, his first day as a cop, his many girlfriends, everything. He woke up in a sweat and started talking to himself. "I know who I am. My name is Christopher Lorenzo. I worked as a homicide cop in the Palm Beach Police Department. But the most important thing is I married my partner of five years and best friend, Rita Lance. I need to find Rita, so I can help her and take care of her," he said.

The next morning he told the two men that he remembered everything. When they all found out all of Montoya's men, including Montoya himself, were dead, they let Chris go free. But not without a surprise-- five hundred dollars and a plane ticket to Palm Beach. Then one spoke up. "You take good care of your wife and baby," he said. "Don't worry, I will. I will." Chris said. Then Chris said his good-byes. Chris was then on his way to the airport. He got on the plane and was on his way back to Palm Beach. Back to his home.


	3. Chapter 2

**Surprises From The Past; Surprises For The Future**

July 23

Chris is slowly starting to let people know that he's alive. He first let his parents know, even though they weren't there for most of his life. He also made sure that they won't tell anyone, not even Rita. He wanted to tell everyone, especially Rita, in his own way. The next thing he had to do was find where was Rita was living. He knew that she had moved because his father had told him so. He just had find where. He could look in every city in Florida, but that would take to much time. Instead, he went to visit an old friend that would be able to help him.

When Chris arrived at the club, the man inside wouldn't let him see Donnie "Dogs" DiBarto without a reason. "Just tell him it's an old friend." Chris said, hoping he would able to see Donnie. The man went to the back. A few minutes he came back and pointed to the hallway. "It's the last door at the end of the hallway." he said. "Thanks." Chris said as he walked to Donnie's office. When he walked to the door, it was slightly opened and Chris saw Donnie reading a few papers. Chris knocked at the door. "Sit down and I'll be with you in few minutes." Donnie said, without even looking at the door to see who it was. Noticing that Donnie didn't see him, Chris decided to say something.

"Hey, Donnie." Chris said, waiting for some sort of response.

Donnie slowly looked up to Chris's face. "Lor--Lorenzo?" Donnie asked slowly.

"Yeah, it's me, Donnie. What's wrong? It looks like you saw a ghost or something." Chris said.

"I might be seeing one because you're supposed to be dead." Donnie said.

"Well, I'm here, aren't I?"

"But how? Only in sci-fi movies do the dead come back to life."

"This isn't a movie, but a long story. So get comfortable and get ready to hear it." Chris then told him the story. After a while, Donnie was sitting at his chair and was shocked at the story Chris just told.

"Weird yet true. Well at least your alive, Lorenzo. So, you want me to try to find your wife?"

"Yes, and as soon as possible. Rita should be having our baby very soon and I want to be there to help her with the delivery."

"Well, I try my best to find her, but you got to promise me one thing." "What is it, Donnie?" Chris asked as he got up.

"When we find Rita and she has the bambino, I want you to take good care of them."

"Don't worry Donnie. I will. Trust me." Chris said as gave Donnie a paper with the phone number of the hotel he was staying in. Chris then shook Donnie's hand and left. When the door closed , Donnie immediately started to make phone calls.

Meanwhile in Fort Lauderdale, Rita was at her doctor's office. Her doctor, Dr. Parks, wanted to tell her something about the baby. She started to worry that there was something wrong with the baby. She was snapped out of her thoughts when the nurse called her. "Mrs. Lorenzo, Dr. Parks can see you now." Rita got up slowly and walked toward his office. He saw Rita coming, opened the door for her and helped he sit on the chair. "Hello, Rita. How are you feeling?" Dr. Parks asked as he sat at his desk.

"I feeling like a pregnant woman. Dr. Parks, why did you call me hear? Is there something wrong with my baby?" Rita asked with concern in her voice.

"No. I actually want to show you something." He took out her sonogram from her last visit. "I was looking at it the other day and I noticed something." He pointed to the baby. "This is your baby, and then you can see another figure in the back." He said as he pointed to the sonogram.

"What are you trying to say, Doctor?" Rita asked, unsure of what he was telling her.

"Mrs. Lorenzo, you're going to have twins." Dr. Parks said smiling.

"Ex-excuse me. Did you just say I was having twins?" Rita asked, not sure if she heard right.

"Yes, you are. You have a girl and a boy resting inside of you." He said

"Oh wow. I am going to have twins. Never in my life have I imaged myself having twins." Rita told herself. She talked to doctor for another forty-five minutes about precautions of having twins. She then thanked him and said good-bye to Dr. Parks.

On her way home, she thought about the fact was going to have to support two kids, instead of one. This worried her a bit, because she would more money. She would also have to buy more stuff for baby number two. This also scared her because this would be hard to deliver twins. She wished Chris was close by to share in her happiness and would tell her everything would be all right. If only Rita knew how close Chris was to her.


	4. Chapter 3

**Surprises From The Past; Surprises For The Future**

**July 30**

Already a week, and Donnie "Dogs" DiBarto still hasn't found where Rita was living. He did find out, though, that she was living in Fort Lauderdale, but her number was listed. He checked all his contacts in Fort Lauderdale and still nothing. He knew of one more person that he was sure that would help him out. The only thing he was not sure of if this person would tell him anything at all. There was only one way to find out.

It was a busy day at the Palm Beach Police Department, as usual, and Captain Harry Lipschitz was his normal self. His grouchy, moody normal self. His allergies were starting up and every homicide case seem to get harder to solve. Even though the new team, Sgts. Tom Ryan and Cassandra St. John, are very good, it isn't the same without the best team this homicide division ever had. Chris and Rita were not only that, but both of them were great and smart and were a part of his family. He misses them both, especially Chris, who he might never see again. One thing he can't wait for is the birth of his godchild. He was so happy when Rita asked him and Frannie to be the godparents of her child the day she moved away. Still, nothing can replaced the pain of losing close friends. Capt. Lipschitz was is the middle of finishing a very important report that had to be sent to the commissioner when Sgt. Ryan came into his office.

"Have you ever heard about knocking before coming to a room? I am very busy right as your see." Harry said.

"Oh, sorry." Sgt.Ryan said. Then he left the office and closed the door. Then there was a knock at the door.

"What!" Harry shouted, banging on his desk.

It was Sgt.St. John this time. "Sorry, Captain, but there is someone on the phone who wants to speak to you." She said.

"Who wants to talk to me?" Harry said, putting his pen down and reaching toward the phone.

"I don't know, he didn't say his name." Then she left and closed the door. Harry looked at the phone, sighed deeply, and answered the phone. "Hello. Who is this?" Harry asked.

"Lipschitz, long time, no see."

"DiBarto! Why in the world would you be calling me?"

"No 'Hi, Donnie. Nice to talk to talk to you."

"What do you want DiBarto?" Harry said, starting to get irritated.

"Okay, okay. Keep your pants on. A friend of mine's needs some help.

"What kind of help?" Harry said, kind of scared where this is going to.

"He is looking for someone and I have a feeling you known where she lives."

"What a minute, DiBarto. Are talking about Rita?"

"Yeah, so."

"And who is 'he'?"

"Sorry, I can't say. I was sworn to secrecy."

"Well, I can't say. How am I supposed to know if it's one of your mobster friends. Let me asked you this. Do I know him?"

"I think you know him pretty well."

"Well, if he knows me pretty well, then he should knows where I live. I would like to see if, then maybe I give him the address."

"Fine with me. I guess that'll be fine with him. I'll think you be surprised of who it is. Good-bye, Harry."

"Bye DiBarto. Oh, and don't ever call me again." Harry said as he hung up the phone. Then he finished the report and got up. He got up and his things to home. He gave the report to Tom. "Make sure this get to the commissioner's office before the work day is over,"

"What's wrong, Harry?" Tom asked

"A long day, Ryan."

"Who was on the phone?" Cassy asked.

"An old friend." Harry said as he left.

DiBarto called Chris told him what happened. Chris then thanks Donnie and packs his things. He calls for a taxi and on the way to Lipschitz household, he thinks about their reacton to Chris. 'One thing is for sure', he thinks, 'they're going to be surprised'.


	5. Chapter 4

**Surprises From The Past; Surprises For The Future**

July 30

Around the same time Rita was at her room, resting. She had been feeling pains for the past few hours and thought it would go away if she would lay down. But each hour or so, the pains would get worse. She, right and there, figured out what was happening. "Well, I guess you two you really want to come out, huh?" Rita said as she got her bag. She called for a taxi. Before the taxi driver got there, she decided to call Frannie and Harry. "Hello. Frannie Lipschitz speaking." the voice on the other line said.

"Frannie, it's me, Rita."

"Well, hi, doll. When was then last we talked, about a month ago? How you and that bundle of joy to be doing?"

"That's what I am calling you about. I am going into labor. Would you and Harry be able to make to the hospital?"

"Of course we would. We'll be there as soon as possible. If we don't get there before the baby's born, I want to wish good luck.

"Thanks, Frannie. See you soon." Rita hung up the phone and went outside to waited for the taxi. It got there after a few minutes of standing. "To Ft. Lauderdale Memorial Hospital, as soon as possible, please." she told the driver as another contraction came.

Meanwhile, in Palm Beach, Harry was hurrying Frannie to leave to go to thehospital. "Frannie, I'll be waiting in car." Harry said finally. When he opened the door, Chris Lorenzo was about to knock at the door. When Harry saw him, all he could muster was "Lorenzo?"

"Yeah, it's me, Cap." Chris said. Frannie came just in time to see Harry faint. Then she screamed when she saw Chris. "Well, I didn't think this would happen." Chris said as he helped Frannie carry Harry to the sofa in the living room. After a few minutes, Harry was starting to wake up. When he was able to see clearly, Frannie was looking at him. "Oh, Frannie, I had the weirdest dream. Chris was alive at door--" just then he saw Chris coming from the kitchen. "It wasn't a dream. Oh, I beginning to feel dizzy." Harry said as he closed his eyes. "Cap, I know it might seem weird, but I am alive and well, as you can see." Chris said as sat in front of him. "But we buried you... we put flowers at your grave every month or so..." Harry drifted off. "Well, it's a long story, so prepare yourself." Chris told the story. After Chris finished it, they were in silence. Then Harry finally spoke up.

"So your telling me the feds faked your death, changed your body with another before the burial, then moved you to California, where you couldn't you remember a thing for eight months, then you started to have dreams. All of a sudden you remembered everything, came back here. Is that the story?" Harry said.

"Yeah, the short version. Do you believe it?" Chris asked.

"To tell you the truth... I certainly do. I always thought this would happen, but not to you. "So why are you here?"

"Well, I would really like to see Rita. And Donnie told me you had it."

"So your the one who wanted and DiBarto would tell me your name. Well, let me get Rita's address..." Harry brought his hand to his forehead. "Wait a minute! Rita just called about a half an hour. She told us that she was going into labor."

Chris jumped up. "She's what! Then are we waiting for! I don't want to miss the birth of my child." Chris, Frannie, and Harry all rushed out the door and Harry tossed the keys to Chris. Chris sped out of there as quick as he could.

By the time they got there, Rita was ready to deliver the baby. When Chris told the nurse he was he husband, he gave him the clothes to change into and sent him to delivery room three. Chris almost started to cry, not only because he was very happy to see Rita again, but because of all the pain she is in now and the past eight months. He came to Rita. She looked up, and although she could not see his entire face, she could never forget his blue eyes. Chris saw her, looking at him and winked at her. Rita smiled, but was distracted by pain. The time was finally right, Rita pushed and out came a baby boy. Chris was very happy to his son, but very surprised to see a baby girl be born. 'Twins? Twins!' he thought. He rushed out to see Frannie and Harry waiting for him to them the news.

"So? What did she have?" Harry asked.

"She had a boy and a girl." Chris said, still dazed from the fact that he only he's a father, but has already two kids.

"Twins! That's great, Chris! Congratulations!" Frannie said, hugging him.

"Does Rita know that your alive?" Harry asked.

"Well, I think she saw me in the delivery room, but I'm not really sure." Chris told him.

"Then, go see her." Frannie said. Chris found the room she was in and walked in to see her sleeping. He walked over, kissed her on her forehead and decided to take some sleep himself.

Rita woke up a few hours later to see the Lipschitz watching her. "Well, hello, Rita. How are you feeling?" Frannie asked.

"Like I gave birth to twins. Can I ask you a question? This might sound crazy, but is Chris alive? I thought I saw him in the delivery room, but I might imaging things..." Rita just saw Chris walking next her bed. She just started to cry. Harry and Frannie decided to leave them alone. Chris reached and wiped her tears away. She took his hands in hers and held them tightly. "Oh, god, Chris. You don't what you put me though the past eight months. Don't you ever do that again."

"Trust me, I won't even try."

"Chris, but how could you be alive. I mean I saw you die."

"Rita, I would like to tell you but I rather tell you later. All now that matters is that we are together, once again." Just then the nurse brought their twins in. She handed each of them a baby and left. "So what shall we name these two precious angels?" Chris asked, while looking at his son.

"Well, while you were gone I thought about the names and decided to name him Christopher Lorenzo, Jr. after you, and for her Samantha Lee Lorenzo. What do think?"

"That's perfect. But anything you do is perfect." Chris started to came down to kiss Rita. And as they kissed a new life began for them. A life they both thought would never happen, but as they say 'dreams do come true.'

THE END

Disclaimer- The characters do not belong to me, it belongs to USA Network.

This story was only for entertainment use, so sorry for any problems.

Thanks to all those who put up with me. Keep you eyes open for more stories by me. Write to me for any comments or ideas. See Ya!--


End file.
